nihaokailanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Series 2
Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Series 2 'or '''It's Ni Hao All Over Again! '''is a CGi-animated fan-made spin-off from the original series, Ni Hao Kai Lan. The show follows Kai-Lan in a city called New Orans (parody of New Orleans, a city in Louisiana), as she takes on many challenges with her new friends. About the show '''It's Ni Hao All Over Again! '''centers around Kai-Lan in Blue Orans, as she faces many challenges along with her new friends. Join her and her new pals along with new ones on journeys and adventures you have never seen. Main Characters 'Kai-Lan Kai-Lan, now 9, is a Chinese girl and the granddaughter of Yeye. In the fan-made spin-off It's Ni- Hao All Over Again!. She looked the same, except she wears a green T-shirt, blue skirt, and red Mary Janes. Voiced by Jade Lianna-Peters. 'Inferope' 11-year-old Inferope is a studious, smart, and hardworking character and is Kai-Lan's good friend. He's an orange pig with a red nose, fangs, and stands on his back legs. Voiced by Roger L. Jackson. 'Loundro' 11-year-old Loundro is tough, hot-headed, and a good friend of Kai-Lan. He's a large pale blue mouse with a yellow stomach, fangs, and a dark blue tail. Voiced by Kate Higgins. 'Gwallon' 9-year-old Gwallon has a passion for being handsome. He's a kindhearted and honest friend of Kai-Lan. He's a purple panda with a green beret and a dark blue tuxedo. Voiced by Victor Yerrid. 'Munloosh' 10-year-old Munloosh is a crazy and comical friend of Kai-Lan. He loves parties and eating. He's a large cat with pale green fur and a tuft of white hair. Voiced by Mark Ramsay. 'Cortish' 5-year-old and the youngest, Cortish is a very shy and timid friend of Kai-Lan. He dislikes being the center of attention. He rather stay by Kai-Lan's side because she's nice to him. A red alien with long, stubby arms and wears a silver jumpsuit. Voiced by Rob Paulsen. Chimasey 9-year old Chimasey is a well-mannered girl and has a passion for fashion. She's a yellow koala wearing a red bow on her head and wears a white dress. Voiced by Andrea Libman. Sunflowy 10-year-old Sunflowy is very energetic and social, like Munloosh. Both like parties and eating. She is a tiger like Rintoo, except her fur is white and wears a purple dress with a emblem of a balloon on the middle. Also voiced by Andrea Libman. Croaminch 9-year-old Croaminch is hardworking and honest, like Inferope. Sometimes, he tends to be stubborn, but that never lets him from being with his buddies. He is a gray frog wearing a yellow cowboy hat. Also voiced by Kari Wahlgren. He speaks in a Southern-American accent. Minstite 11-year-old Minstite is very artistic and very good at singing. He's very wise and often stays out of trouble. He's a cyan owl wearing a black tuxedo. Voiced by Eamon Pirruccello. Blantachu 10-year-old Blantachu is very wise, kind, and gentle. He might worry a lot. When he speaks loudly or harshly, that usually means he's getting angry. He's a bluish-white small dragon. Also voiced by Rob Paulsen. Other characters Yeye Yeye is the grandfather of Kai-Lan. He respects her new friends. He looks the same, except he wears black dress shoes and wears a white shirt with rolled-up sleeves. Voiced by Clem Cheung. Gu Nai Nai The sister of Yeye and Kai-Lan's great-aunt, she now lives with them. She's mostly the stereotypical house working mother of the show. She looks the same, except her shirt is yellow and wears dark brown boots. Voiced by Ming-Na Wen. Frankie He is a young Frankenstein monster who debuted in Trouble With The Weird One. He was a mean and cruel dude at first, until Kai-Lan and her friends convinced him to be nice. Gooey First appeared in The Spring Celebration, he's a very nice large slime blob who partners up with Slippery. Slippery Along with Gooey, he first debuted in The Spring Celebration. He and Gooey were the ones who found the Blooming Edge, and he knew Kai-Lan needs it in order to start the celebration. Slippery is a bit more outspoken than Gooey, also a helpful and wise slimy creature. Razor In the episode Speak Up, it was revealed he is one of Frankie's ex-best friends. When Razor realized his mistake in the end, he becomes a nice large spike ball. Family Members Blossom In Kitty Adoption, she adopts a stray kitten who Munloosh named Kenny. She's a 14-year-old cream-colored koala wearing a short-sleeved purple dress and wears dark purple Mary Janes. She is Chimasey's older sister. Blossom is very snobby and selfish. Snormust In Kitty Adoption, he is held responsible for Munloosh's kitten. Snormust is a 13-year-old lime green cat. He has a gray nose. Snormust enjoys sleeping and eating snacks. Creepazoids Creepazoids are a race of alien-like bats that live in the southern part of New Orans. They are very harmless and won't do anything to destroy the city, unless if they're being provoked. They come in different colors, and have different abilities. Normal Creepazoids have dark purple fur, lavender skin, black eyes and red pupils. King Creepazoid Father of Prince Creepazoid and the ruler of the Creepazoids. His skin is bluish-white instead of lavender. He wears an emerald crown and wears a green robe. He's outspoken and always know what he's doing. Prince Creepazoid Son of King Creepazoid and the "co-ruler" of the Creepazoids. He wears a red robe, and has snow white skin instead of lavender. His crown is made from rubies. He looks up to the king, and want to be king someday. Commander Creepazoid Head of the Creepazoids, usually the leader when not in army. Has dark raspberry-colored fur and light pink skin. He sometimes carries a flag and a whistle with him. Though very brave, he has many fears. Big-Zoid Brat Dark blue fur, light blue skin, and sometimes carries a lollipop with him. He uses it as a weapon, mainly uses it for magic. He is a candy eater. Mostly selfish, but he cares for the other Creepazoids. Golden-Zoid Golden fur, light orange skin, and yellow pupils. Very weak, because he's always tired. Younger than Bronze-Zoid. He's soft-spoken and sensitive. But if he gets angry, be careful! Bronze-Zoid Bronze-colored fur and light brown skin. The opposite of Golden-Zoid; strong, active, outspoken, and goofy. Older than Golden-Zoid. Robo-Zoid Dark gray fur, light gray skin, and green pupils. He's a robot Creepazoid. Often uses a laser gun when in battles. Normally is a big snob, but he's always happy to help. Gets angry very easily if he gets his metal body dirty. Fire-Zoid Red fur, rosy skin, and magenta pupils. He's a Creepazoid that has the ability to breathe fire. He's super aggressive and always in a furious rage. Dr Creepazoid Orange fur, apricot skin, and gray pupils. He wears black circle-framed glasses. Usually helps Creepazoids get better, and very wise. Creepazoid-Corn White fur, ice blue skin, and magenta pupils. He has a unicorn horn on his head. Also takes a role of a guardian. Creepazoid-Corn is sweet, but also emotional. PC-Zoider Light blue fur, bluish-white skin, and yellow pupils. He's got two radio antennas on the top of his head that he uses to hear what people are thinking. Painter-Zoid Green fur, light green skin, and pupils are dark red. Painter-Zoid is hot-tempered, and sometimes lets his anger control him. Whatever he paints will come to life. Episodes List of It's Ni Hao All Over Again episodes Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Series 2/Statistics Character CastCategory:Spin-offs * Kai-Lan - Jade Lianna-Peters * Inferope - Roger L. Jackson * Loundro & Croaminch - Kate Higgins & Kari Wahlgren respectively * Gwallon - Victor Yerrid * Munloosh - Mark Ramsay * Cortish & Blantachu - Rob Paulsen * Chimasey & Sunflowy - Andrea Libman * Minstite - Eamon Pirruccello * Ye Ye - Clem Cheung * Gu Nai Nai - Ming-Na Wen